


Kashmir

by lachance



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"И никого не стало".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kashmir

Чарли не Гарри, который умудрился бы сохранить безупречность костюма, оказавшись в любой глуши под Кордовой или Мендосой, и не сам Эггси, которому просто наплевать; Чарли – это Чарли, и спустя несколько дней он начал выглядеть обычным оборванцем – разве что со слишком породистой для этой дыры физиономией. Милостыню просить ему бы не пошло. Сыны лордов не просят милостыню. По крайней мере, пока перед ними не король.

А вот ругаться из-за канистры на автозаправке – это святое.

Он сел обратно в машину, захлопнув дверцу за собой с такой силой, что Эггси проснулся и пару мгновений смотрел на него с недоумением, граничащим с паникой – рефлексы никуда не исчезают, единожды привыкнув стрелять на звук, начинаешь плохо относиться к любым громким ударам. Эггси с хрустом потянулся и перекатил между зубами ком потерявшей всякий вкус жвачки, Чарли резким, раздражённым жестом провернул ключ в замке зажигания, и они тронулись с места, поехали вперёд сначала медленно, потом – всё быстрее. Гладкая трасса сама стелилась под колёса, впереди сиял ослепительный летний полдень, позади – предгрозовая ночь. Эггси откинулся на сидение и закинул ноги на приборную панель, собираясь снова провалиться в сон. 

Чарли, подумать только, ругался за рулем. В отсутствие других водителей – на сидящую у обочины собаку. Псина дисциплинированно не лезла под колеса – видимо, когда-то была домашней, но ему, кажется, просто понадобилось сорвать злость – кто бы только подумал, что дети аристократов вырастают в таких нервных парней. Когда Эггси тронул его за плечо, он повернулся, кажется, всем корпусом, благо, что за дорогой не нужно следить, иначе бы они точно во что-нибудь врезались.

– Что? – Одно короткое слово он выплюнул так, как мог бы, прокашливаясь, сплюнуть в салфетку застрявшую в горле кость. Или как в таких случаях поступают люди с голубой кровью? Эггси не знал. Не остаются же задыхаться?

– Останови, – он широко улыбнулся, указывая большим пальцем себе за спину, – есть одна идея.

Чарли закатил глаза, но послушно притормозил у обочины, наверняка думая, что ему надо отлить. Эггси вышел, не захлопнув дверцу, на улице оказалось жарче, чем в машине, жар рассекал спину и плечи, над асфальтом поднималось душное марево. Для того, чтобы быстрее вернуться обратно в салон, он побежал прямо по разделительной полосе. Пёс, так и сидевший у обочины, поприветствовал его коротким лаем. Скорее дружелюбным, чем угрожающим.

– Привет, приятель, – Эггси встал на колени и потрепал его по длинной, кое-где свалявшейся каштановой шерсти, – как тебя зовут?

Как он и думал: у собаки есть ошейник, а на ошейнике в плотном металле медальона выбита кличка.

– Чарльз Эстертон IV, – Эггси присвистнул от удивления и посмотрел на пса с насмешливым удивлением, – да ты, приятель, аристократ. Я знаю одного твоего тёзку, у него серебряная ложка так глубоко в заднице, что ни один проктолог не вытащит, хочешь, познакомлю?

В коротком ответном лае послышалась не слишком скрытая насмешка. Эггси не удивился – он точно знал, что собаки понимают всё. Сыны лордов тоже понимают всё, просто не умеют воспринимать картинку без автографа автора внизу и экспертизы на подлинность – ещё бы, ведь подделку не продашь за миллионы на аукционе Кристис или Сотбис.

Если бы полуденное солнце не ложилось широкими бликами на зеркала, Эггси наверняка увидел бы в боковом, как Чарли смотрит на них внимательно и жёстко, но он не видит, да и смотрит только на собаку.

*

Чарльз Эстертон IV задремал на заднем сидении спустя всего пару миль, Чарли, ублюдок и предатель Чарли, о котором Эггси знает, кажется, всё, кроме простых деталей вроде возраста, подробностей биографии, хоть каких-то вещей, что не уместились бы в мешок для трупа, предложил поменяться, и на следующие несколько часов наступила его очередь вести. И он расслабился – едва ли не впервые за всю последнюю неделю. До сих пор даже во сне он жадно прислушивался ко всему, что происходило вокруг, будто во всём мире осталось хоть что-то, к чему можно было бы прислушаться. Но даже динамики выдавали сплошь хрип да белый шум, радиоволны без дикторов разражались только помехами и шипением, и потому после минутных мук выбора он достал из бардачка диск Моррисона. Вкус у бывшего хозяина машины, с точки зрения Эггси, был тот ещё – ретрограды зануднее республиканцев, а хуже республиканцев, как известно, только демократы, – но про The Doors он хоть что-то слышал. Да и кто про них не слышал? Рокси в один из привычных разговоров на соседних узких койках смеялась, что не знать Моррисона – это как не знать имени действующего премьер-министра, но почему-то так и не нашла времени поставить ему хоть пару треков. Потому песню о Королеве Хайвэя Эггси впервые услышал на узком автомобильном мосту над лентой бурлящей Ла Канады.

Чем дальше они ехали, тем более необжитым казалось пространство, словно здесь не просто не было людей, а не должно было быть никогда. Шум широкой, полноводной реки, жадно вгрызающейся в бетонные опоры моста, на пару мгновений оглушил, перекрывая даже музыку, но потом Эггси выехал обратно на трассу, и постепенно грохот стих. Дальше, насколько хватало зрения, предстояло ехать холмами. Хребет Сьерры-де-Кордовы подчинял себе всё.

Жара не спадала, наоборот, становилось все удушливей, и к тому моменту, как у дороги показался потрёпанный указатель на Кордову, он окончательно взмок и жалел о том, что так быстро проехал реку. Впрочем, в Аргентине хватало рек, потому воздух казался слишком тяжёлым и влажным, с трудом поддавался лёгким и горлу.

Остановившись у подножия поросшего жесткой травой холма, Эггси вытер влажную от пота ладонь о посеревшую, истончившуюся рубашку, и легонько толкнул Чарли в предплечье. Тот поморщился, но не проснулся, пришлось потрясти его за плечо и несколько раз позвать по имени, чтобы вызвать хоть какой-то отклик, и в конце концов он открыл глаза, поморщившись от яркого света, резанувшего по глазам, посмотрел на него с чем-то средним между злостью и недоумением во взгляде.

Эггси молча кивнул на указатель у обочины, и в шее что-то хрустнуло от резковатого жеста, пришлось быстро надавить ладонью на позвонки, чтобы унять секундную боль. Кожа под пальцами казалась очень горячей и омерзительно липкой от пота.

– Полчаса до въезда в Кордову. Объедем?

Чарли недоуменно приподнял брови и масляно, неприятно ухмыльнулся, не то на что-то намекая, не то просто издеваясь – чёрт разберет.

– Я понимаю, – медленно, почти певуче, с явным удовольствием начал он, быстро облизывая пересохшие губы, – что вам, ребятам из Сент-Эндрюса, плевать на блага цивилизации…

Пару мгновений Эггси и впрямь слушал его очень внимательно, и терпел эту ничем не прикрытую издевку, но надолго его не хватило. Ладонь легла на основание шеи, долю секунды Чарли смотрел на него с недоумением, прежде чем Эггси резко надавил, ударяя его лбом о приборную панель – слишком сильно, сильнее, чем хотелось бы, но ярость вскипала, не столько требуя выхода, сколько намекая на что-то ещё более тёмное и жалкое, чем пытался Чарли.

Чарли мог бы просто бесконечно шутить о его происхождении. Собственная злость, отвращение к самому себе било в ребра гораздо больнее.

Чарли разогнулся, и коротко прошипел «псих», потирая пальцами моментально покрасневшую кожу на лбу, а Эггси, так и удерживая его за основание шеи, повернул к себе, звенящим от злости голосом проговаривая прямо в лицо:

– Помнишь, как всё случилось? Помнишь, Чарли? Осознаёшь, что увидишь на любой людной улице, а, Чарли?

– Псих, – коротко выплюнул он, скидывая с себя чужую руку и упрямо вздёргивая подбородок – голубая кровь, потомок королей, что с него взять, – совсем выжил из ума. Что, что такого я ещё должен знать?

Собака на заднем сидении разразилась лаем, словно призывая их успокоиться, и ярость превратилась в мгновенный стыд. Эггси опустил голову, потирая лоб прямо в том месте, в которое ударил сидящего рядом человека.

– Ты давно не выходил из машины, чтобы убрать труп, лежащий посреди полосы? – Голос звучал очень сухо и холодно, почти как у Мерлина, отдававшего последние распоряжения, прежде чем солдаты Валентайна расстреляли самолет. – Так я могу тебе это обеспечить.

*

Они снова сменились, и Кордову по широкой дуге объезжал уже Чарли. Он держался на удивление хорошо, гораздо лучше самого Эггси, которому более всего хотелось выйти из машины и разбить себе голову о камень. Патроны кончились, давно кончились, но в кого бы они стали стрелять? Только в себя или друг друга. 

В кармане пиджака, небрежно брошенного между передними и задними сиденьями, остались лежать очки с треснувшим правым стёклышком. Эггси не помнил, как разбил их, он вообще с трудом вспоминал всё, что произошло с того момента, как Валентайн положил руку на панель, и до того, как тяжело поднялся на ноги, осторожно отводя лезвие протеза Газели от самого горла. Перед глазами ещё несколько долгих секунд все расплывалось, и видеть отчётливо Эггси не мог, но запах он почувствовал сразу. Запах крови. Не столько металлический, сколько тошнотворный. Реки крови, холмы вспоротой плоти, апофеоз войны – даже просто читая об этом когда-то, видя в кино, отмечая в комиксах, он подспудно думал, что проводить такие аналогии можно только до тех пор, пока не увидишь своими глазами. 

Лезвие на протезе блеснуло в слабом, мягком свете чудом не разбившихся ламп. Запах забивал горло и ноздри. Эггси увидел больше, чем мог бы воспринять, словно разум отказывался принимать картинку за реальность.

На экране, заляпанном потемневшими до коричневого брызгами, был, кажется, Вьетнам. Конец названия скрывался за широкой бурой полосой, разобрать оказалось невозможно. Изображение шло помехами, но груды тел, перевернутые машины и дым, столбом поднимающийся от бетонной высотки в углу кадра, не оставляли места воображению. Глядя в экран, Эггси ничего не чувствовал. Совсем ничего не чувствовал. Ярость и страх пришли позже, пришли только когда он смог поверить в увиденное до конца – после того, как закончился бесконечный спуск с хребта Сьерры, они нашли машину и двинулись в сторону Кордовы, неумело пытаясь ориентироваться по картам и указателям.

Из носка ботинка торчало покрытое ядом лезвие, и Эггси загнал его обратно под подошву, ударив по узкой ножке опрокинутого столика. Грохот, с которым он отлетел в сторону и врезался в лежащее на полу тело, был хорошим, правильным звуком. Собственное тяжёлое, учащённое дыхание таковым не было. Стон где-то на границе слышимости – тоже.

На узком балконе второго этажа кто-то с трудом поднимался на ноги.

Эггси быстро поднял голову, всё ещё готовый только драться или бежать, но только не думать, не чувствовать, не воспринимать. Чарли повернулся к нему и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не произнёс ни слова.

Апокалипсис, остановившийся на Вьетнаме, пошёл рябью, и спустя пару мгновений вещание прервалось – то ли что-то случилось с камерой, то ли с самим спутником, с которого шёл сигнал. Эггси переступил через чью-то руку и медленно, пошатываясь, пошёл к лестнице, не задумываясь о том, что собирается сделать. Убить последнего? Спасти хоть кого-то? Забрать у Чарли пистолет и выстрелить себе в висок?

Чарли каким-то удивительно беззащитным жестом выставил вперёд открытые протянутые ладони.

– Подожди, – быстро проговорил он, отступая назад до тех пор, пока не споткнулся о чьё-то тело и не рухнул тяжело на пол, но даже тогда он продолжил ползти, – не нужно, здесь уже всё закончилось, моя смерть ничего тебе…

Эггси молча протянул ему руку.

– …не принесёт, – закончил он и, сглотнув, принял протянутую ладонь. 

Горнолазное снаряжение нашел он. Какие-то запасы еды и карты местности – тоже. А вот тело Мерлина в изрешеченном самолете Эггси увидел первым. Но в тот момент им всё ещё владел паралич, и это было к лучшему для них обоих. Сьерра не отпустила бы человека, бьющегося в истерике. Горы вообще беспощадны к раненым слабакам. 

*

Эггси не знал точно, что произошло тогда, как дала сбой автоматика Валентайна, почему вместе со всем миром ярость накрыла и его убежище для избранных, и не был уверен, что так уж хочет знать. Слишком хорошо помнил отдельные детали, никак не желавшие складываться в цельную картинку – звук, с котором от удара в грудь ломались чьи-то ребра, то, как неожиданно легко выворачивались суставы из суставных сумок. Кто-то стрелял в него. Кто-то пытался проломить ему череп. Кто-то кричал. Крик, хруст, треск, чавкающий звук, с которым расходились мягкие ткани – всё это слилось в один звук, в какой-то момент ставший ещё более далеким, чем шорох белого шума на радиоволне. Он не перестал слышать, но перестал воспринимать. Бойня в раю, кажется, не продолжалась и десяти минут, в конце остались только Эггси и Газель, а потом – только Эггси. И Чарли, которого он так удачно вырубил сначала током, затем – ударом в лицо ещё до того, как всё началось. В том, что именно это спасло ему жизнь, была своеобразная ирония, которую сам Чарли, впрочем, то ли не видел, то ли не воспринимал. Что до Эггси, то в другой ситуации шутить о сломанных носах и вывихнутых челюстях он мог бы бесконечно, но, на самом деле, они вовсе почти не разговаривали. А когда пытались, то всё скатывалось к бесконечной усталой ругани. 

Зато Чарли разбирался в музыке. И познания его на удивление не ограничивались периодом раннего Возрождения. Впрочем, о тотентанце первым из двоих вспомнил Эггси. Он сам не до конца понимал, из каких глубин подсознания всплыло колючее, жестковатое словечко, но в следующую секунду едва не согнулся пополам, утыкаясь лицом в панель и захлёбываясь от хохота, раздирающего горло, как приступ кровавого кашля туберкулезника, как ледяной горный воздух, который вдыхаешь полной грудью.

– Ты всё-таки спятил? – Чарли говорил, кажется, сочувствующе. – Всегда знал, что Сент-Эндрюс не доводит до добра.

– Тотентанц, – еле слышно сквозь смех проговорил Эггси, пару раз ударяясь лбом о руль от хохота, – танец… Смерти.

– Маска? – Не расслышал он. – Маска Красной Смерти? Ты решил именно сейчас вспомнить Эдгара По?

– Пляска смерти, – он приподнялся, откидываясь на сидении, вытирая слёзы, брызнувшие из-под век, подрагивающей рукой, – макабр, праздник на кладбище.

– Я знаю, что такое макабр, спасибо, – Чарли фыркнул, явно собираясь отпустить ещё пару шуток о его интеллекте, а потом его зрачки расширились от удивления, – подожди, ты хочешь сказать…

Эггси молча указал большим пальцем на тело, лежащее у обочины. Такие единичные трупы были редкостью. Если они не лежали парами (ковчегом Ноя в каком-то извращённом смысле стала вся планета), то, как правило, тел были десятки. Бесконечная гигантская бойня, следам которой не было конца. Но, видимо, в этот раз убийца успел отползти до того, как умереть от ран.

– Я молчу, – Эггси развёл руками и повернул ключ в замке зажигания, – а ты хотел всё-таки сменить пластику.

– Точно, – Чарли покачал головой, вспоминая, и потянулся к дискам, брошенным на панели, – Моррисон – это прекрасно, но представь, – голос его стал низким, предвкушающим, – только представь, что стрелявший в тебя промазал, и ты жив, хотя выжил чудом, – и это будут Led Zeppelin.

Хрупкая коробочка едва не сломалась, когда Чарли откинул крышку, и он чудом успел её поймать, и пару мгновений провозился с пластиковыми пазами, прежде чем отмахнуться и просто кое-как закрыть её, чтобы с каким-то благоговением вставить наконец диск в прорезь.

– А потом ты стреляешь в ответ, и почти чувствуешь, как пуля, преодолевая сопротивление воздуха, раскручиваясь, проламывает твоему оппоненту череп, и в доли секунды проходит его насквозь, наматывая на себя ошметки костей и мозгов, – нажимая на плей, он ухмыльнулся, и Эггси смотрел на него с брезгливым недоумением до тех пор, пока не раздались первые аккорды песни. – Это чувство, которое ты испытываешь, это облегчение и торжество… Это будет Kashmir.

*

У излучины Рио-Терсеро в самом сердце Вилья Марии он остановил машину и вышел прямо в удушающую жару к крохотному пляжу, теряющемуся между густыми зелёными кронами и широкими стволами деревьев. Тел там совсем немного, на то, чтобы оттащить их в сторону, у Эггси не ушло и десяти минут, а Чарли в это время достал припасы из багажника, понимая его без слов. Пёс всё это время с лаем носился между ними, счастливый выпавшей наконец возможности размять лапы. Почти всю дорогу из Кордовы он проспал на заднем сидении, изредка негромким лаем реагируя на их перебранки.

– Устал, Чарли, – Эггси потянулся было, чтобы потрепать пса за ухом, но вовремя останавливается и вытирает измазанную в буром руку о штанину, – так много спать – это же свихнуться можно, да?

Второй Чарли с шумом захлопнул багажник и недоуменно покачал головой, вскидывая мешок на плечо. Грязные, покрытые сажей и пылью брюки, рубашка, ставшая серо-красной, встрёпанные волосы и нечитаемое выражение лица – от потомка английских лордов осталось не так уж много, выглядит он как обычный бродяга с какой-нибудь американской трассы. Фанат Джимми Пейджа, Скотти Мура и, ясное дело, Элвиса, плохой поэт и несостоявшийся революционер.

Эггси отвернулся, быстро расстегивая рубашку и бросая её прямо на горячий, обжигающий босые ступни песок. Каковы бы ни были отношения Чарли с революцией, предатель из него вполне состоялся.

Коричневатая от глинистого дна вода оказалась прохладной, и он погрузился с головой, быстро опускаясь вниз – уйти на дно совсем просто, нужно всего-то выпустить весь воздух из легких, прежде чем нырнуть. Солнце сквозь толщу мутной речной воды само оказалось бурым, пережжённым, расходилось грязными бликами, когда Эггси открыл глаза. Изо рта вырвался и быстро поднялся на поверхность последний пузырек воздуха, ещё немного – и начнёт жечь лёгкие, но он может провести без кислорода довольно долго. Под пальцы попадались камни, обломки, ракушки, какая-то мелкая рыбёшка проплыла у самого запястья, мазнув чешуйчатым тельцем по коже. 

Он раскинул руки в стороны, позволяя себе всплыть, и первый жадный глоток воздуха показался сладковатым на вкус. Перед глазами всё плыло от недостатка кислорода, но Чарли у самого берега он увидел отчетливо – то, как он с нарастающей паникой всматривался в спокойное течение реки, а потом облегченно выдохнул.

Эггси нахмурился и широкими гребками поплыл обратно к берегу.

Консервы разогревали прямо на костре, огонь трещал на тонких ветках и наспех порубленных поленьях, разгораясь тяжело и неохотно. Солнце клонилось к закату. Речную воду приходилось долго процеживать, прежде чем сварить кофе; запас чистой воды был в самом начале пути, но, кажется, вышел весь ещё после Кордовы, а заново наполнить бутылки почему-то не пришло в голову ни одному из них. Эггси налил кофе, а остатки слил в термос до лучших времен. Не то что бы он предполагал, что эти лучшие времена однажды наступят, но даже просто термос на заднем сидении – это лучше, чем ничего. Пёс зевнул, укладывая узкую морду ему на колени, и Эггси, рассмеявшись, провел ладонью по покрытой длинной гладкой шерстью спине. 

Грязную, изорванную одежду пришлось кое-как стирать, зашивать и сушить над костром. Проще всего было бы заехать в любой город для того, чтобы раздобыть сменную, но в города совсем не хотелось, а перспектива раздевать трупы вызывала глухую тошноту. Уж лучше было сидеть на медленно остывающем песке и ждать, когда наконец высохнет хотя бы рубашка.

Из машины доносилась музыка. Все еще Led Zeppelin. Чарли предпочитал этот диск любым другим, а Эггси было наплевать. Рано или поздно диск сотрется, музыка пойдёт помехами и смолкнет сама собой. Кофе обжигал гортань, молчание давило на уши, отзывалось гулом, словно он прижал к каждому уху по ракушке.

Ночью стало холодно – аргентинские ночи по-прежнему были полны сюрпризов, – и Чарли первым предложил вернуться в машину и включить печку. Поднимались с сухого песка, стуча зубами от холода, брюки так и не просохли, и Эггси повесил их на низкую ветку дерева, а рубашки вполне можно было накинуть на плечи, правда, без особой надежды на то, что это поможет. Салон прогревался медленно, пёс свернулся в ногах Чарли, и Эггси здорово им обоим завидовал. Он перегнулся назад, подхватывая с пола пиджак, и укрыл им колени. 

Из кармана выпали на пол забытые очки. Эггси нашарил их на плотной резине и пару мгновений недоуменно разглядывал трещину, поглаживая пальцами гладкую оправу, прежде чем надеть. Конечно, стёкла остались просто стеклами.

Чарли посмотрел на него с привычной, набившей оскомину высокомерной жалостью, прежде чем, вздохнув, привалиться плечом к его боку, положив голову на грудь.

– Будет теплее, – приглушённо прокомментировал он, будто это вообще нуждалось в комментариях.

Пару мгновений Эггси смотрел на чужие встрепанные волосы, прежде чем неловко приобнять его за плечи, прижимая сильнее. Кажется, спустя пару минут Чарли задремал. Сам Эггси уснуть так и не смог. Молча придерживал сидящего рядом человека в этой едва ли удобной, неустойчивой позе, да всё смотрел, как за лобовым стеклом зажигаются первые незнакомые созвездия.

*

Это точно было в каком-то фильме, про апокалипсис. Или в одной из не слишком многочисленных прочитанных им книг. Сюжет о том, как герой, оставшись абсолютно один на земле, начал воплощать одну за одной какие-то глупые мечты об отсутствии законов и ограничений – катался в тележке по супермаркету, ночевал в зале Парламента прямо на столе и пририсовывал усы женщинам с картин художников-классицистов. Эггси едва ли мечтал о чем-то таком, но когда ему в спину прилетел хрустящий брикет сливочного мороженного, резко развернулся вокруг своей оси, швыряя упаковку шоколада на звук смеха.

Он увернулся и спрятался за угол, оттуда бросая запечатанный в герметичный полиэтилен шар сладкой ваты. Снаряд из неё получился слишком легкий – упаковка упала на гладкий кафель, и в паузе между атаками, пока Чарли нашаривал на полке еще что-то подходящее, Эггси подобрался ближе, низко пригнувшись к полу, и вывалил на его голову всё содержимое стойки с леденцами.

– Убит, – сквозь смех прокомментировал он, хватаясь за протянутую ладонь и легко поднимаясь на ноги, – сражён. Повержен. Поздравляю, Эгги, ты восстановил справедливость.

– Эггси. Не прикидывайся идиотом.

– Как скажешь, Эгги. А теперь, – он даже не заметил, что, поднимаясь, Чарли успел собрать в ладонь горсть леденцов, и понял масштаб замысла, только когда конфеты посыпались прямо на голову и плечи, закатываясь за шиворот, – добро пожаловать в царство мёртвых.

Эггси невозмутимо достал леденец из-под воротника, распечатал и сунул в рот.

– Компания так себе.

Он смешно нахмурился, а потом снова расхохотался, поднимая с пола мешок с запасами еды на пару дней. Свой точно такой же, но с бутылками чистой воды внутри, Эггси оставил где-то у входа. Костюмы, не сговариваясь, бросили на пол прямо у стоек с одеждой. Воротник новой футболки оказался слишком узким, ткань – жестковатой, зато от неё не несло кровью и пылью.

Оглянувшись, Эггси успел заметить мелькнувший под тканью футболки длинный узкий шрам, пересекающий спину от бока до нижнего края правой лопатки. Он не представлял, где и как можно было заработать такой. Слишком длинный, тонкий, слишком аккуратный. Словно след от точного разреза скальпелем.

Для операции никто не стал бы вскрывать спину. Ребра, столб позвоночника. Не рационально. От удара дикого животного остались бы следы еще как минимум трех когтей. А представить, как Чарли поворачивается к кому-то спиной и позволяет вот так взрезать себя, он почему-то не мог. Слишком это не вязалось со всем, что он видел перед собой. 

Он быстро закончил одеваться и подхватил с пола свой собственный тяжёлый ремень, затягивая на непривычно тесном поясе. Ещё пара футболок отправилась в мешок к припасам, а рубашку он швырнул в мусор с удивившим его самого наслаждением. С последними следами всего, что произошло в убежище Валентайна, было покончено. 

Остался только Чарли. Но он был гораздо больше, чем сумма воспоминаний Эггси обо всём, что с ними произошло.

Неотступное чувство не было стыдом, скорее это бились в клетку рёбер горечь, отвращение к самому себе и подспудно – к Чарли, как свидетелю конца всего. Он вспоминал Гарри. Вспоминал видеозапись из церкви, эту бойню, через которую позже прошел и сам. 

Эггси помнил себя, как протеже Галахада. Возможно, пройдя через тот же огонь, он сам стал им. Но это уже абсолютно не имело значения.

Чарли потянулся, сцепив руки в замок, и он наконец отвел взгляд, больше не думая ни о чужих шрамах, ни о бойне, ни о Гарри. Брюки полетели в мусор вслед за рубашкой. Следом за ними отправился второй почти такой же комплект одежды; в самом начале обучения в Кингсман им говорили о мешках для трупов, в сущности, мало что изменилось с тем, что один из них надел костюм, а второй обрядился в наряд шута или Иерофанта. Это всё ещё были всего лишь мешки для трупов, непрозрачные, чёрные, как нефть.

Чарли подбросил на ладони очередную конфету, и Эггси криво ухмыльнулся, молниеносно прячась за стойку и судорожно оглядываясь в поисках орудия – вокруг лежали только какие-то бирки, пластиковые круги с номерами да пара вешалок. И упаковки с носками. Он подбросил одну на ладони и убрал в сторону, решив, что это будет уже лишнее. Придется пробираться обратно в отдел со сладостями, прячась за стендами и выбирая моменты. Пейнтбол посреди супермаркета – в голове с отчётливыми невозмутимыми интонациями Мерлина прозвучало негромкое «мальчишки».

*

Вилья Марию покидали по трассе, ведущей, если верить карте, в сторону Моррисона. Городок объехали так же, как и все прочие, по широкой дуге, съезжая с гладких трасс на узкие дороги, покрытые рытвинами и ухабами так, словно здесь прошла бомбёжка. Чем дальше они удалялись от Съерры, тем более равнинной становилась местность, и тем легче становилось дышать. Большую часть времени они молчали, лишь иногда Чарли принимался что-то напевать под нос – голос у него оказался низким и глубоким, и в какой-то момент Эггси выключил проигрыватель, чтобы слушать только этот голос. Чарли удивлённо оглянулся на него, а потом, хмыкнув, запел громче, жестом прося помочь, и он принялся отбивать ритм по приборной панели, по собственным коленям. Пёс во сне поводил длинными ушами и иногда отзывался на звуки негромким рычанием, и оно будто бы тоже было в такт. Сначала он, конечно, снова пел Kashmir, а потом, подумав, затянул какую-то незнакомую песню, скорее кантри, чем рок-н-ролл, и спустя пару бесконечных минут, в которые существовал только голос и гудение под кожей на ладонях от частых ударов, Эггси вдруг подумал, что это, возможно, его собственная песня.

Чарли замолчал, чтобы перевести дух, и оглянулся на него как-то жестковато и беспомощно одновременно. Словно собирался что-то сказать, но в следующую секунду резковато ударил по тормозам, говоря совсем другое:

– Выглядит неплохо, а?

Эггси посмотрел на дом у дороги – привычно выкрашенные в охру стены, потрёпанная черепичная крыша, стойка у входа, обещающая ужин и ночлег любому путнику. Обещающая, слава богу, на английском. От бесконечного испанского начинало рябить в глазах. С чего бы хозяева бывшего мотеля не решили в такой глуши писать вывеску на английском – он был им за это благодарен.

– Отлично, – Эггси кивнул и с хрустом потянулся, прежде чем выбраться из машины и выпустить собаку, – здесь и заночуем?

Пёс крутился под ногами, приподнимался, опираясь лапами о его лодыжки, тыкался узкой умной мордой прямо в ладони, не то выискивая угощение, не то прося о ласке. Он рассмеялся, садясь на колени прямо на пыльный асфальт, и провёл обеими ладонями по гладкой собачьей шерсти, потрепал за ушами. Пару мгновений Чарли смотрел на них обоих с нечитаемым выражением лица, прежде чем отвернуться и молча пойти к дому.

Эггси поднялся и так же молча последовал за ним, едва успев поймать хлипкую деревянную дверь, чтобы не ударило по лицу. Петли жалобно скрипнули, в лицо ударил смешанный запах пыли, машинного масла, бензина. И тошнотворный – гниющего мяса. Пройдя вглубь кухни, он подтвердил свои опасения: вместо морозильной камеры тут стоял древний ледник будто только что из сороковых. Эггси такие только на старых фотографиях и видел.

– Отличное место, Чарли, – он зажал лицо одной рукой, второй неловко упаковывая мясо в два мешка, прежде чем отправить в мусор, – просто отличное.

– Можешь ночевать в машине, – равнодушно отозвался он и прошел за барную стойку, – а я найду, чем заняться.

Бутылка Чиваса триумфально ударилась о стойку. Эггси закатил глаза, пытаясь понять, осталось ли хоть что-то в заморозке – кажется, овощи протухнуть не успели.

– Надраться, – с сарказмом протянул он, доставая пакет с овощной смесью за кончик и осматривая со всех сторон, – какой потрясающий план.

– Вундеркинд, отличник, ещё и трезвенник, – в тон ему отозвался Чарли, протирая бокал полотенцем и наливая себе так быстро и естественно, словно всю жизнь этим занимался, – да ты полон скрытых достоинств.

Эггси выпрямился, швыряя пакет на стол с каким-то тошнотворным раздражением.

– Да что ты вообще обо мне знаешь.

– Не больше, чем ты обо мне, – он осушил бокал в два глотка и шумно выдохнул, сгорбившись, зажмурившись, словно успел отвыкнуть от того, что алкоголь ударяет прямо по мозгам, прежде чем растечься жаром по всему телу.

– Да что о тебе знать. Голубая кровь и серебряная ложка. Ты прост.

Эггси прошел за стойку и встал рядом, наливая себе тоже. Второго подходящего бокала не нашлось, и под насмешливым взглядом Чарли он налил себе в какую-то рюмку до краев, и выпил залпом.

А потом прокашлялся так, что из-под век брызнули слёзы.

– Так и знал, – насмешливо прокомментировал Чарли, склоняясь над ним, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Только теперь Эггси почувствовал, насколько он выше, – умирать ребят вроде тебя учат, а пить – нет. Это логично. Зачем вам жить, правда?

Для того, чтобы, развернувшись, обеими руками толкнуть его к стойке, сил не понадобилось. Только злость. Быстрая, горькая, подкреплённая подступающим опьянением, от которого он совершенно отвык.

– Ты, – Чарли низко вскрикнул то ли от боли, то ли от неожиданности, когда он ударил кулаком в плечо, бегло, вполсилы, желая не столько сделать больно, сколько заставить заткнуться, – ты думаешь, всё просто, да? Классы, страты, дети аристократов? Даже сейчас, Чарли? Здесь?

Больше ударить он не позволил – перехватил за запястье и крепко сжал в пальцах, поднимая руку над головой. И шагнул вперёд, вынуждая Эггси отступить к полкам. За спиной звякнули бутылки. Когда Чарли с размаху ударил кулаком в стену между деревянными панелями у его головы, одна из них всё-таки упала и осколки с оглушительным звоном разлетелись по полу. Запахло спиртом.

Чарли смотрел на него снизу вверх, и ярость на его лице он видел, пожалуй, впервые. У него было удивительно выразительное лицо. Эмоции проступали на нем моментально, сменяя друг друга так стремительно, словно тени деревьев метались под штормовым ветром по освещённому луной асфальту. Эггси успел увидеть многое. Самодовольство, десятки высокомерных насмешек, сосредоточенность, усталость, испуг. Страх. А злости не было ни разу. Но он не успел этому удивиться.

– Ты должен был сдохнуть там, – звенящим от напряжения голосом проговорил он, низко наклоняясь, жёстко глядя прямо в лицо, глаза в глаза, – а все, кто был тогда в убежище – выжить. Сотня человек за одного тебя – не жестковат обмен?

– Они перебили друг друга, – прошипел Эггси в ответ, пытаясь оттолкнуть его свободной рукой, но Чарли не сдвинулся с места, – это произошло бы со мной или без меня. Ты ничего не знаешь. Ты валялся в отключке.

Чарли ухмыльнулся особенно мерзко, но злость на его лице смазала насмешку.

– Я слышал о том, что случилось с твоим наставником, – низко проговорил он в самое ухо, мазнув губами по мочке и снова отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, – теперь ты точно знаешь, как это было, не правда ли?

Эггси рванулся из захвата, захлебнувшись воздухом, но Чарли не позволил ему вывернуться, прижимая всем телом, вжимаясь в него, выкручивая руки и бесконечно сверля глазами переносицу, губы, зрачки, вертикальную морщину между бровей. Ярость во взгляде была простой, острой, настоящей, гораздо более настоящей, чем четыре сотни глумливых насмешек. Чем всё, что он говорил.

– В убежище была моя семья, ты знал об этом?

Эггси замер, перестав пытаться вывернуться из захвата. Чарли смотрел в его лицо. Ненависть в одно мгновение сменилась в его глазах усталостью – серой, пустой, как похмельное утро. Он помотал головой. Он ничего не знал об этом.

Чарли вздохнул, медленно выпуская его руки, и отступил назад. Шаг, ещё шаг, до тех пор, пока не уперся ладонями в стойку и замер так, опустив голову. Эггси потер ноющие запястья. И сделал единственное, что мог бы сделать, до того, как дал себе время подумать. Зрачки Чарли расширились от удивления, когда он поднял его голову за подбородок, вынуждая снова посмотреть на себя. Впрочем, зрительный контакт продлился недолго. Когда чужое лицо оказалось совсем близко, им обоим пришлось зажмуриться. Это род инстинкта. Когда объект в пространстве становится слишком большим, заслоняет собой весь остальной мир, человека тянет не всмотреться в него, а закрыть глаза от страха.

Губы у Чарли оказались сухими, жёсткими, обветренными. Наверное, такими же, как у него самого. Он пытался отстраниться, но Эггси не позволил, жестковато перехватив ладонями за предплечья, не столько целуя, сколько кусая, быстро, бегло, до того, как его предсказуемо оттолкнут обратно к стене, брезгливо вытирая рот рукавом и глядя с привычным высокомерным отвращением.

Чарли не оттолкнул. Мышцы под пальцами медленно расслабились, а потом он хрипло выдохнул в поцелуй и опустил руки, поднимая их снова лишь за тем, чтобы обнять.

*

С рассветом, не сговариваясь, решили ехать сначала до Росарио, а оттуда вниз, подчиняясь течению Параны, до границы аргентинского междуречья. Маршрут обещал быть потрясающе бессмысленным, зато живописным, а цель была и оставалась туманной с самого начала. Просто двигаться вперед было проще, чем бесконечно оглядываться назад. Слишком много сил для того, чтобы сдаться – это род проклятия, и даже если Эггси понимал это вслед за Гарри, ему было наплевать. О чем бы не думал Чарли, он предпочитал держать свои мысли при себе. И ставил музыку, когда уставал петь сам, на смену Led Zeppelin пришли неожиданные Пол Саймон и Арт Гарфанкел, впрочем, песню о той, кто придет в конце апреля, чтобы умереть к концу лета, он пролистнул, как отчётливо неуместную, зато зачем-то оставил «Единственного живого парня в Нью-Йорке». Эггси крутил в руках прозрачную упаковку без всяких вкладышей. Диск оказался довольно странным. Вряд ли отдельный альбом, скорее подборка случайных треков, годных только на то, чтобы прослушать до конца и застрелиться.

Он остановил машину у заправки, залил бензина под крышку и заодно заполнил гремящие в багажнике канистры – топливо лишним не бывает так же, как и вода. Чарли прошёл внутрь крошечного магазина у станции, чтобы привычно набрать в дорогу непортящихся продуктов, энергетиков, воды и корма для собаки. Чарльз, несмотря на громкое имя и отчётливо читающуюся породу, оказался непривередливым парнем. Сказать о его тёзке то же самое Эггси не мог, и даже не пытался, но это абсолютно не имело значения. Он загрузил канистры в багажник и закрыл, разворачиваясь и опираясь на него ладонями, чтобы немного постоять, размять затекшие мышцы перед ещё одним долгим перегоном. Он с трудом представлял, что делать дальше, любые планы рассыпались на кадры, не выстраиваясь в единую ленту, как он не старался. Впрочем, возможно, в этом было не больше смысла, чем в попытках найти логику в действиях Чарли. Какой смысл копаться в мотивации человека, если оказался заперт с ним в одной камере размером с целый мир. Время принимать его целиком, принимать таким, какой он есть. 

Эггси оттолкнулся от капота и прошел вокруг машины. От долгой неподвижности болели лодыжки, сводило щиколотки. Хотелось пробежать хоть пару миль вдоль трассы, чувствуя только то, как податливо отзывается тело, как ветер легко ударяет в грудь и лицо.  
Чарли закинул мешок между сиденьями и встал, опираясь локтями о крышу, запрокидывая голову, закрывая глаза. Эггси согнулся, опираясь ладонями о колени. Молчали привычно, скованные отсутствием необходимости говорить. Всё было сказано ещё в баре, партия сыграна, только забрать выигрыш желающих так и не находилось. Бесконечный роман Агаты Кристи, двое негритят легли на солнцепеке. И никого не стало.

Так и опираясь о колени, Эггси расхохотался, и Чарли опустил голову, удивлённо глядя на его подрагивающую от смеха спину. А он не мог успокоиться, даже когда слёзы потекли по щекам, а от смеха начало звенеть в ушах, Валентайн был поклонникам бондианы, но вряд ли он знал, что Ян Флеминг для любого британца значит не меньше, чем Агата Кристи. Чарли бы наверняка понял суть шутки, если бы только удалось разогнуться и сказать её вслух.

Когда у него наконец получилось, вся шутка сплавилась в одно хриплое от смеха «и никого не стало», но, кажется, Чарли и в самом деле, понял. Он хмыкнул, барабаня ладонями по крыше, и посмотрел без насмешки – с пониманием. Никого и в самом деле не стало. Ни Валентайна, ни премьер-министра, ни похищенной скандинавской принцессы, ни десяти чёртовых негритят.

Дорожка диска закончилась и через шипение проигрыватель переключился на радиоволну. Эггси выпрямился моментально и внутренне прекратил шутить. Взгляд Чарли сначала казался очень внимательным, напряженным, хищным, а потом его зрачки расширились то ли от испуга, то ли от изумления, и несколько мгновений никто не мог сдвинуться с места, прежде чем он зазвучал снова – в этот раз в два голоса, звонкий, захлёбывающийся, чистый, почти детский смех. Чарли почти рухнул на колени, наверняка с силой ударяясь об асфальт, и запрокинул голову, Эггси согнулся пополам, они смеялись, смеялись и никак не могли остановиться, даже когда от смеха начало жечь горло и легкие, и перестало хватать ставшего невыносимо горячим воздуха.

На волне сквозь шипение помех в эфире, сквозь треск и шорохи, выломано, рвано, но безошибочно узнаваемо звучала гитара Роберта Фриппа.


End file.
